iMake It Somehow
by seddie4evaXD
Summary: A random earthquake in Seattle sends two students down into a crack in the earth. What happens when they can't find a way out? OOBER Seddie :D Rated T for Language.
1. Prologue

Prologue  
Sam's Pov

I had no idea what was ahead of be. I should have been paying more attention to what Ms. Briggs was say earlier about earthquakes. But life doesn't work that way. Before I had time to react, the room began to shake. Dust which was most likely asbestos -filled the room and cascaded lightly to the ground.

I looked to Freddie and he looked back we both didn't know what was going on. We looked around the room and everything was shaking more violently. Ms. Briggs was saying something but I couldn't here it over the loud booms of books falling off the bookshelves. Freddie and I got out of our chairs and jumped under our connected desks. And before I knew it the earth was crumbling beneath us.

Have you intrigued yet? I hope! :D Please review and let me know what you think!


	2. Sometimes, The Only Way To Go, Is Down

Okay peoples, sorry for such a short prologue, but TRUST ME, this first chapter is pretty dang big! It should tide you people over for a while, and if not, I wouldn't be surprised :D. Anyways, I really couldn't tell you how long this story is gonna be, because I have not finished it yet lol, but it will be around 8 chapters, probably. Okay, here we go! TO THE SEDDIE-MOBILE *ZOOOOM*

Sam's POV

Ms. Briggs is so boring! All she is doing is going on and on about natural disasters and Freddie and I are exchanging bored looks. This was one of the four classes I have with him without Carly.

Things have been okay lately, Carly and I aren't fighting anymore and we didn't die by falling of the window platform. It feels like Freddie and I are getting closer and closer everyday, and I am guessing that is a good thing. Come to think of it, Carly has been a bit irritable whenever Freddie and I have spent time together without her knowing. But whatever, it's not like its the end of the world.... yet.

I started doodling Freddie getting a wedgie from Sammo, the invisible ninja, when I started to hear a faint rumbling sound. Than - began to feel it. My eyes darted to my wattle bottle on the edge of Freddie and I's connected desk, and the bottle was now visibly trembling. "Sam, is your stomach growling or something?" Freddie asked me playfully.

"Freddie, this seriously isn't a time for jokes something is wrong." I said nudging him to quit with the jokes. looked around room and it all looked like a blur to me now, everything was shaking ever-so-slightly. Than everything started to shake violently.

I strained my ears for Ms. Brigg's annoying, raspy voice to tell us to do something, I'm not sure what to do in this situation. I guess Freddie was paying attention, because he grabbed my arm and pulled me under our desk with him. All I could feel was the ground Shuddering violently beneath me, and Freddie's hand Grasping mine.

I didn't realize I had shut my eyes so tightly, and by the time I opened them, I could see the earth crumbling beneath Freddie and I. For once in my life, I was truly terrified. And before I knew it, we fell.

The feeling of fall actually is not that bad, I have dreams about it all the time, but the hitting the ground part had me petrified about what was gonna happen. Freddie was still hanging on my hand as we fell deeper into the earth, but it was getting harder and harder to hang on. I couldn't really see any ledges we could land on, we were falling to fast, so I guess we just have to be lucky enough to land on a stable one. But as I was about get to a ledge Freddie was doing the same exact thing, only in the opposite direction. Our hands split apart, and with one quick glance at him, we were separated.

Pretty intense huh? The inspiration for this was actually a dream I had about this, AND the music I listened to to create the mood for me, was "the Uninvited" By Christopher Young.

Well, don't you just HATE cliffhangers? I know I do, but no when I'm the one writing the story XD . So, anyways, review if you liked it and want to see what happens! PLUSSS Don't bother commenting about how "unrealistic" it is. I know it is, that's what makes it exciting!!!


	3. The Only Way To Get Out Is Down

Here is the next chapter of the story! Ready to find out what happens? I'm sure you do, buddy! I have decided that each chapter is gonna be fairly short, but there will be more chapters, so yay!

Carly's POV

I wish I knew what was going on with the school. They sent everybody home early because of a major incident happened in one of the classrooms. When I finally got home Spencer was working on a purple porcupine sculpture that looked like it fell apart during the earthquake. "Spencer, is everything around here okay?"

"Yeah, just a few sculptures are shaken up" he said, petting the slightly misshaped porcupine. "You know your school made the news, right? I was looking at the news to make sure you and your friends were okay, and it is saying some of the first floor cracked in."

"WHAT?!?!?!" I said grabbing the remote and turned on the news.

"We are continuing our coverage on the Ridgeway High School damages. Witnesses of the actual incident claim that the floor in one of the classrooms has been broken in half, and two student actually fell into the massive crater. Their identities are unknown at this time but We will release it as soon as we know."

"Oh.... my.." I stuttered not sure what to say. The only thing that I am wondering is who were the two students?! Worried, I called Sam..

Sam's POV

I tried to reach my hand out to Freddie, but everything was getting darker. Before I had time to prepare myself, I landed on a ledge with a crunch and winced in pain.

A powerful ache pulsed through my left leg and my side, but I powered through it and got to the edge of the outcrop. I could see Freddie's form fall farther and farther until he landed with a huge smack. I don't think I have ever heard him yell so loud in pain before.

I couldn't see much, so I grabbed my phone, which miraculously survived the fall and used it as a flashlight. The ledge he wad landed on was very unstable, and looked like it was breaking, I need to get to him because it doesn't look like he can move it all. I was about to start climbing down, when my phone rang. It was carly. "Hello" I said quickly, I couldn't waste time.

"Sam, where are you? Did you know what what happened with the school?" She asked, clearly worried.

"Listen I can't talk, but the earth quake made a hole in the floor and Freddie and I fell in and I need to get him now before he gets hurt. Bye Carls, and everything will be fine." I hung up the phone just as she was about to scream something at me. I put my phone in my pocket and started climbing down the crater.

Like it? Have any tips? Hate it? Tell me what you hate about it! Hope the story is fun to read, it is a blast to write! And........................................................ ROCK ON MIGHT SEDDIE WARRIORS *GRRRRRRR*.


	4. Just Making My Way

Okay MIGHTY SEDDIE WARRIORS! Ready for the next chapter?!?!?! Your should be! It took me forever huh?

* * *

Sam's POV

I ignored the increasing pain im my muscles as I continued to climb down the wall. I thought climbing down a rocky wall would be easy, since I am not all that afraid of heights, but this is IMPOSSIBLE! You ALWAYS run into place where you have nothing as a foothold. Never mind, I am wasting time. I have to get to Freddie before its too late. Carly has been calling nonstop for the past few minutes, but I don't have the time to answer. From what I could see, this canyon gets narrower as it goes down, so if I can find a ledge near Freddie's, I can just jump over.

I was getting closer and closer to Freddie. I found a ledge that I could just about make it to Freddie, when a voice came booming down the crack in the floor. "Samantha Puckett, Fredward Benson, please stay where you are. We are going to come rescue you."

..Yeah right mister nub. I crouched down and took a deep breathe. I leap across the space between Freddie and I and as soon as I got on the ledge, it felt like it was going to collapse. What I saw earlier was that this ledge had a deep cave, which would be just what we need to stay in. I grabbed freddie by his shoulders and dragged jim away from the shaking edge.

Just as we made it of the edge, it collapsed and hurtled down to the bottom of the big vertical tunnel. I figured since the edge is pretty unstable, we should stay in the deeper part of the cave. So I stopped tugging on freddie and stretch out my back. Man, my back hurts. Come to think of it, everything hurts. I might as well take a nap and wait til Freddie wakes up.

Okay, SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. It has been very difficult getting a computer. Sorry it is short. oh well XD


	5. Trying Hard On The Way

Hey guys! :D I am back! I am so sorry for taking so long, but my parents got a divorce and Things just fell apart, but I am back with a vengeance! Anyway, I feel like I have improved as a writer in this time so be happy! SO... TO THE SEDDIE MOBILE! **ZOOM**

Freddie's POV

When I woke up, I wasn't even sure my eyes were open it was so dark. I wait for my eyes to adjust, when I notice this aching in all of my muscles. Then I remember what had happened. The classroom falling apart, the other students freaking out. And Sam... wait. I look around this dark area I am in, and desperately try to look for Sam, or anything else that will give me a clue that she is around. Then, my eyes settle on a silhouette lying on the ground motionless.

I rush over to the figure and noticed curls falling on the shoulders. I would know those curls anywhere. Only when I got closer, did I notice that Sam was breathing, and I let out a sigh of relief. What, I say to my inner self, can't I be concerned for the girl that constantly harasses me? It doesn't really sound like that makes sense, but even when she bugs me all the time. I know we will always be friends. I lightly tap Sam on the shoulder to try to wake her up, but being the heavy sleeper she is, she stays asleep and doesn't even move an inch. I shake her shoulders gently and say "Sam, wake up."

She stirs slightly and I guess out of reflex, punches her arm out and yells "Back off!" and ends up punching me in the face. I yell in pain as Sam sits up. "Oh, I didn't know it was you Freddie, gosh, don't sneak up on me while I am sleeping. Are you okay?"

….. Did Sam just ask if I was okay? Did Samantha Puckett seriously show concern for my safety? Whoa, this situation is getting serious. "Yeah, I mean you beat on me on a regular basis so why shouldn't you beat me in your sleep." I chuckle lightly. She smiles guiltily. "But anyway, how do you think we are gonna get out of this?"

She looked around, like she was trying to remember something. "Well," she said tiredly, "These emergency weird people shouted down with a megaphone that we shouldn't move and we should just wait for them to rescue us."

"Do you think we should do that?" I said curiously.

"No way."

...

So what do you think! Do I still have it? Don't give up on me you guys, the next chapter will be up very soon! :D Please R&R and have a nice new year!


End file.
